The Darkness In The Light
by Demon'sMelody
Summary: Lucy was ignored her whole life but when she finally finds a place where she can feel safe and experience friendship for the first time...what will happen when it all gets taken away. Rated T for swearing and violence (this is fairy tail :D)
1. Chapter 1- A New Beginning

**Author's Note- This** **is my first Fanfiction so please be nice and tell me if** **I made any mistakes and how to improve. Thank you!**

NO ONE'S POV

The early morning sun crashed through Lucy's bedroom window and the whole room immediately lit up making everything seem brighter. Her eyes fluttered open from the sudden burst of light that flooded into her room from outside, jumping out of bed with lighting speed Lucy ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

LUCY'S POV

I was wearing navy blue denim short shorts that ended just after my bum and was frayed around the edges, a pale white singlet with golden thread woven around the hem and straps, a white belt with a golden buckle around my waist with my signature whip and celestial keys attached and a navy blue denim jacket just a shade lighter than my shorts to complete the outfit.

My golden yellow hair was tied into a side pony tail letting my fringe hang down to my honey-brown eyes which seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. As I ran down the streets in my new pair of black combat boots, the guild fairy tail began to come into view and an even bigger smile appeared on my face.

Ever since I met Natsu and Happy and I was introduced to fairy tail, all my past misery and problems seemed to have become smaller with my new Nakama around me to help. I can't thank fairy tail enough for what they've done I get to go on mission every day with team Natsu and can finally move forward leaving the past in the…past.

Kicking down the Doors of the guild I was face to face with a happier and rowdier than normal fairy tail, and a girl around my age with short white hair resembling Maryjane quite a lot was in the middle of it all.

"Is that the girl from Edolas?" I asked generally curious if I was right.

Surprisingly the white haired girl was the one who answered my question.

"Hi, my names Lisanna and to answer your question yeah I am that girl"

Before I could reply she grasped my hands in hers and practically shouted with a large grin

"You must be Lucy, thanks for keeping Natsu and Happy out of trouble while I was gone, I hope we can be friends" "but he doesn't need you anymore" she added as she pulled me into a hug whispering those 5 words that continued to ring in my ear long after she released me from her hug leaving me in shock as she joined the cheering crowd once again.

That was almost 5 weeks ago, and since then Lisanna has been giving me silent threats while she wasn't being the centre of attention. Turns out she was a fairy tail mage and the youngest of the Strauss siblings before she went on a S-class job with Elfman and Mira and was believed dead but she was actually pulled into the opposite world Edolas and has been living there up until recently when Natsu, Wendy, Garjeel and I went to Edolas to rescue our friends.

I tried to ignore Lisanna's worrying threats for the first couple of weeks and tried to be her friend but that just seemed to make things worse…Unfortunately everyone has been ignoring me to hang out with Lisanna except Garjeel, Pantherlily, Laxus, Carla, Juvia and sometimes Wendy and but she's so nice and doesn't really believe that I'm being ignored by everyone except the said mages. Hell even master was ignoring me!

I felt alone, so terribly alone…and to make it worse is that all of team Natsu kicked me off the team, they didn't say anything but they let Lisanna join and stopped inviting me on missions, so when Mira called team Natsu I went over as well but… Mira just looked at me and said with that sweet smile of hers before bluntly stating…

"sorry Lucy but I just need team Natsu" that's when I first realised I was just a replacement until Lissana came back and to make it worse, it was the 1 year anniversary of when I joined fairy tail.

That's when I decided to quit I kind of foretold the outcome of Lisanna's return but I always hoped we'd end up being friends. Boy was I wrong. But what hurt me the most about leaving wasn't that I was leaving fairy tail, my family, my friends, my home, it's that nobody noticed that I had…

After arriving home that dreadful day I couldn't stop the overwhelming sadness that struck my heart like an arrow and the tears that burned like fire in my eyes threatening to fall down my pale cheeks, I was in shock. No one noticed and no one cared. I landed on my bed with a loud thump and then I couldn't hold back anymore. Burying my face in my pillow I cried I held it in so long. I tried to be strong, I tried not to give up but I don't have any hope to hold onto anymore, nothing to stop me from falling into despair…

After hours of crying nonstop, I slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep. When I awoke the next day it was already afternoon but I could feel the inviting warmth of the sun on my back that was pouring in threw my window like the day before. Suddenly getting up as the memories of the past days began to swirl around my head like a hurricane, unable to focus on just one memory. A now familiar pang hit my chest one again and my vision begin to blur from the tears filling up my already red eyes.

"It isn't fair!" It felt like all my pain and sorrow was turning into anger in that moment before evaporating back into the same unwanted feelings that hadn't wanted to leave me in peace for the last two days.

"It isn't fair..." I whispered before adding in a wail… " haven't I felt enough pain, shed enough tears" when my mum died, when my dad pretended I hadn't existed for most of my life, how as soon as Lisanna came back everyone tossed me to the side like 2 week old rotten eggs.

"Mom what do I do now?" I questioned my deceased mother while watching the afternoon sun slowly fall behind the town's buildings from my bedroom window.

"It's so hard to lose the one you love" I began to sing…

Singing always helped me get things of my chest and mom use to always sing to me when I was sad and I joined in once I started feeling better so I guess you could call it an instinct. (A/N-the song is 'when the last tear drop falls' by Blaque)

"To finally have to say goodbye

You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on

And all that you can do is cry

Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on

When the fairy tail that you once knew is gone

When the last tear drop falls

I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories

And all of what used to be

When the last tear drop falls

I will stand tall

And know that you're here with me in my heart

When the last tear drop falls

So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on

But my destination still unknown, oh yeah

Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?

When I was meant to walk these streets alone

If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight

It would be to have you right back by my side

Now it's time for me to find my happiness again

And the emptiness from missin' you

Will never ever end, baby"

I couldn't stop the small smirk that pulled at my lips, how ironic that a song I wrote full of sadness I sang full of hope…hope for a new beginning.

 **Author Note- I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'the darkness in the light'. Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2- No

**A/N- Hi this is chapter 2! Sorry it glitched before. Thanks for clicking this story!**

Lissana's POV

It's like a dream being back at Fairy Tail, especially seeing Natsu and Happy again a long with big bro Elfman and big sis Mira. The only problem is that all anyone ever talks about are their adventures with Lucy. I hate her! I leave for a couple of years and suddenly all anyone can talk about is the new girl.

"And when we were fighting the Oracion Seis Lucy did this really cool spell and it looked like we were in space!" Natsu exclaimed, the only good thing that came out of Natsu's chit chat is that he was so caught up talking to me he completely forgot about Lucy and unintentionally ignored her along with the rest of the guild.

I could tell Lucy was lonely and sad and I felt guilty and happy at her misery…Honestly I was jealous of Lucy she was beautiful, kind, everyone accepted her without a second thought and most importantly I could tell Natsu held a special spot for her in his heart.

Letting out a sigh of relief as I finally escaped the craziness of the fairy tail guild. The cool breeze was refreshing and I could smell the sweet fresh air mixed in with salt water from the river nearby. It was a nice change from the alcohol and sweat smelling air in the guild.

As I walked along the lagoon, the sun high in the sky, I could hear the most beautiful tear tugging song. Slowly letting my ears guild me to the sound, I found myself walking downStrawberry Street where I spotted a familiar blond looking outher window, singing the melodic tune that brought tears to my eyes.

The blonde's hair was a mess, her clothes were winkled like she had slept in them and her eyes red from most likely crying but what caught my attention was her right hand. Her pink Fairy Tail emblem was gone.

I had to cover my mouth to suppress a gasp from escaping my lips, why…did she quit because of me?! How long has she been gone…My mouth felt dry as a stared at the celestial mage retreating back into her apartment

"Lucy!" I cried. I didn't know what I was going to do but I knew I had to apologise it was all my fault that she left the guild. I watched as Lucy turned to me expressionless but her eyes showed shock and…kindness.

"Lucy! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" I burst out. Tears were falling down my face and I could feel my knees collapsing under me. I put my head in my hands trying to hide my tear stained face.

"I forgive you" she muttered just loud enough for me to hear her before she allowed a soft smile to form on her face to match her kind eyes. That's all she said before closing the window behind her and leaving me confused and bewildered in the streets.

Lucy's POV

I can't believe what just happened. Lisanna Strauss apologized to me, the same person that made my life a living hell just apologized to me! Does she think apologizing will make it all better?

I felt like shouting and yelling at her, telling her all the things I have kept bottled up inside! But what I did instead shocked me and the youngest Strauss sibling.

I allowed my face to soften back to its usual soft grin and accepted the apology without a second thought.

I've always been one of those people that believed in forgive and forget but after all this girl has done, I didn't think it was possible for me to forgive her just like that…but I did.

The scenery of Magnolia was soon replaced by a new one, a bit like how I was replaced. The horrid memory was etched into my mind replaying over a hundred times before I collapsed into a wreck of tears and whimpers.

It hurt my heart thinking about it but everything I saw reminded me of the memory. Leaving Magnolia was the only option I had. Excitement, dread and many other feeling made butterflies appear in my stomach, but I tried to look on the bright side. If I leave Magnolia I can become stronger and even create a guild if I'm lucky! Or become one of the ten wizard saints! That'll be the day.

I left presents from my solo missions for everyone in the guild with Master -right it's just Makarov now isn't it- for when they realize I left…If they ever do.

Natsu's POV

After coming back from Edolas with Lisanna in tow, FairyTail has held a crazy party that continued for two weeks straight for Lisanna! The other three weeks up to now we'd just been catching up and going on missions.

It was great having her back but the people who joined the guild after Lisanna left didn't have much fun. I felt really guilty…

Especially for Luce, with all the chaos of Lissana's return I haven't been able to talk to her and then there was the incident with Mira when she said Lucy was off the team. I haven't had a chance to ask why Mira said that… My train of thoughts got cut of when I heard a familiar short white haired mage call my name.

"Hey Lisanna!" I replied with my usual goofy grin present on my face. She just tutted at my response.

"Remember I told you just call me Lis now, k" she grinned

I loved it when she smiled, it always reminded me of Lucy's perky grin. I was brought out of my thoughts once again byLisan- _Lis_.

"Come on Team Nastu are going on this mission and that means you as well"

She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her jeans pocket. Iinstantly recognised it as the one Mira wanted us to go on the week before. It was an S-class mission and we could only go on it if Erza agreed which as far as I knew she didn't approveof the idea.

The image of the fierce red head entered my mind making a shiver go down my spine.

"Did Erza agree?" I accused. Mischief washed over her face and I immediately felt uneasy.

"No, but… look at the reward and you've been on an S-class mission before" the white haired mage pushed on.

Taking the request from her hand I scanned the page, excited and worried of what I'd find written on the page.

 _Help needed!_

 _A dark_ _guild is rising in power in_ _the capital_ ' _crocus_ ' _we believe that this dark guild call themselves 'Tarturaus_ ' _. They have powerful mages that are good enough to be S-class wizards._

 _Please help us destroy this evil._

 _REWARD- 80, 000, 00 jewels_ _and a rare black_ _gate key. (Orion)_

 _Requester- King of Fiore,_

After reading the last line of the crumpled request I finally understood why Erza was against it. No wonder Lissana thought it be fine to go on, she hasn't heard of the guild before because she was stuck in Edolas until recently.

'Tarturas' was a new dark guild but was already well known and considered one of the most powerful dark guilds. FairyTail was strong but even I had my doubts about it, no one knew the potential of the dark guild. Even I wasn't stupid enough to take this mission without Erza.

"Lis why are you so desperate to go on this mission?" it wasn't like her to brake the guild's rules, usually she was a 'good girl'. So why now?

"Well…" Lis began, fiddling with the bow on her shirt like it was the most important thing in the world "you know how Lucy has been missing from the guild?" Her voice was full of sadness and guilt but I brushed it off, I must have misheard.

"Yeah, didn't she just go on a solo mission again?" Lucy had started going on more solo missions, usually going to up to two weeks long, so I was used to her being away from the guild.

"Um…not exactly" she began, biting her lower lip as tears flooding her eyes "She quit…" her knees had collapsed from underneath her and I could feel the silent tears trickling down my face.

"No"

 **A/N- thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Sabretooth

**Author Note- I'm excited for this chapter! I'm doing a poll to see what the pairing is in this story stingXlucy or NatsuXlucy. Vote!**

No one's POV

Lucy powerfully pushed open the guild doors, making them slam on their hinges from the force. She could feel the glares of the guild piercing her back, but she ignored it. 'I must not show weakness'.

"Minerva, Sting" she called into the guilds hall. Sending more confused glances her way, before the said mages excited the master's office.

Minerva's POV

Glancing around the guild I found the source of the voice. Lucy…but she looked different.

Instead of her usual tight top and short skirt, she wore a black leather jacket on top of a hot pink midriff top, ripped blackdenim jeans and hot pink fingerless gloves **.** Her golden hair was tied up into a tight ponytail with a pink X clip keeping her fringe in place. She still wore her signature combat boots and belt with her keys and whip.

Seeing Sting and I arrive, she pulled of her right fingerless glove showing her now bare hand. Her Fairy Tail symbol was gone.

"So the jig is up" I stated more than asked, pretty sure that I knew the answer already.

"About time you left those fairies" Sting spoke up, throwing his arms around Lucy, embracing her in a giant bear hug.

"For once I agree with Sting" I said pulling Lucy out of the light dragon slayers arms, to replace them with my own. "I missed you!" I wailed into Lucy's shoulder, dropping my outer character.

"Is that why you gave me such a beating during the grand magic games?" she teased. I couldn't stop the pang of guilt at the comment, as I remembered the GMG.

*Flash Back- No Ones POV*

"Lisannna won't be able to compete in the water challenge! She still hasn't fully recovered from the battle with Flare" Mira worriedly explained to Fairy Tail's team A.

"I'm fine Mira-nee, please let me go on" Lisanna pleaded with her teary eyed big sister. You could tell she wasn't at full strength.

"Please let me be Lisanna's substitute for this match" Lucy's eyes were full of determination "please"

"Try your best Lucy and remember you're a member of FairyTail" Master's voice broke through the silence. DestroyingLisanna's continues glares towards Lucy.

"Thank you" she whispered, loud enough for only the dragon slayers to hear. She quickly charged into the arena in her white bikini before shouting "open gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!" Dipping the key into the floating sphere of water.

The water battle went on until only Lucy and Minerva were left to fight it out. Aquarius shot multiple water attacks but she managed to swiftly dodge them all until she used her 'territory' magic to get behind Lucy. Minerva didn't even usehalf of her power to kick Lucy in the back sending her to the edge of the sphere before using her magic to teleport her in front of her again.

She quickly sent powerful 'territory' attacks flying towards Lucy, not slowing to let her have a chance to recover.

Despite the high pitch screams from Lucy and the malicious laughter of Minerva you could still here Fairy Tail's shouts…but they weren't cheering for Lucy…they were insulting her.

"Is that seriously the best you could do?!"

"You're the weakest mage in Fairy Tail! Why don't you just quit already!?"

"This is why we didn't want you to compete in the Grand Magic Games!"

"Minerva kill her! It would be better for everyone"

The last insult silenced everyone. Fairy Tail. The crowd. Sabretooth. Even Minerva fell silent at the request. Only the quiet sobs of pain from Lucy was heard through the stadium.

Natsu… The pink haired fire mage that even attacked Sabretooth for kicking out Yukino. The dragon slayer that was said to never give up on his Nakama. Here he was defying everything that he believed.

Anger burned inside Minerva. This was how Fairy Tail treated their so called 'Nakama'?! Not even Sabretooth was cruel enough to wish death to one of their members. Past or Present. Everyone in Sabretooth cared about each other even if they didn't show it in the best way.

It broke their hearts to kick Yukino out. Though they would never admit it, and here was Fairy tail requesting Minerva to kill one of their friends.

"If you want her dead, do it yourself" Minerva released Lucy from her grasp "I may be cruel but I'm no killer…"

*End of Flash Back*

Minerva's POV

"I'm so sorry about what I did…and what they said." Ichocked out.

"Hey, don't start up the water works on me…it wasn't your fault" she gently brushed away the tears from my cheeks, that I hadn't even realised I shed.

By now everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of me crying. The great, powerful, cruel Minerva Orland, granddaughter of the master of Sabretooth crying. Who would have thought?

Stings POV

I smirked as I observed the shocked faces of my guild mates as they watched Minerva cry into Lucy's shoulder. They've been like this ever since we were little, once reunited they'd cling to each other like there was no tomorrow.

I couldn't blame them though…they were each other's escape. When they were little both of their fathers pushed them too hard so when they met they had both already created outer characters. They were the only ones that could break through the walls the other put up.

I hugged them both in my arms, shouts of joy and protest filled the air…it had been too long. I guess we should explain everything to the rest of the guild before they go mad with curiosity.

 **Author note- remember to review! Thanks for reading!** **I'm going to try to** **post every Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4- Explanations

Chapter 4!

Author Note- No one voted in my poll T_T please vote for which couple you want in my fanfiction or I'll make it a reverse harem. The poll will close next Sunday, you can also give me your opinion in the reviews. Thanks for supporting me! ^_^ Sorry for posting late you can blame my friend TheFoxNerd, DON'T FOLLOW HER!

"Natsu's POV"

"Hey, old man!" I shouted anger lacing my words. The entire guild was depressed and furious. "We listened and not to mention followed your dumbass plan and now Lucy's gone!"

"What was the reason for this?" Erza screamed, already in her heavens wheel armour. Mira following close behind in her satin soul.

"Why did I have to say such horrible things to her…?" Mira sobbed into Elfman's arms, her satin soul now gone as grieve consumed her anger. Everyone was expressing their pain and anger in their own ways.

Elfman was shouting about how unmanly it was, while Lisanna were crying and hugging herself in the corner. Garjeel was loudly eating his metal and levy was trying not to cry while reading the book, Lucy had lent her before she left. Erza even threw her cake into the wall and Gray hadn't evenstripped and ice covered the floor around him.

"SILENCE YOU, BRATS!" Makarov shouted, tears stained his face "it had to be done…"

"What do you mean? You still haven't explained anything yet!" I shouted. My own tears falling down my face.

"I can't hide it from you…but you must not tell a soul…"

Lucy's POV

A quick punch in the stomach left me gasping for breath. My left handed clutching my sore stomach. "Damn I just had to leave my belly exposed didn't I" I complained to myself. My clothes were already drenched in cold sweat from my intense training with Mi-Chan and Sting-Kun.

After explaining that we were childhood friends to the guild. I convinced Sting and Mi-Chan to train me to get stronger, bringing us o where we are now.

"I have to say it wasn't your smartest decision" Minerva playfully mocked, making Sting chuckle from his spot in the shade.

"Shut it light bulb" I snapped at him, smirking as I saw his horrified face in the corner of my eye.

'Nooo! I thought you finally forgot that horrid nickname for me!" he cried in agony at the return of the nickname.

"You wish" I snickered, 'like I would ever forget something as hilarious as that'

*FLASHBACK-NO ONE'S POV*

"That's not fair Lucy!" a little sting sulked. It was almost Halloween and of course he had to lose the bet.

"A deal's, a deal" Lucy stated. Minerva had been rubbing of on Lucy and not in the good way. They became the demon duo.

"I hate you" Sting blushed, he felt a burning sensation inside to get revenge, he hated losing…

*Halloween*

"I can't believe you made me do this" sting moaned to Lucy and Minerva's back.

Sting unfortunately lost the bet and had to dress up as a light bulb costume for Halloween. Lucy and Minerva couldn't hold in their laughter anymore after hearing the mumbling blonde.

"This is hilarious!" Lucy blurted between laughter. Minerva had tears forming in her eyes as she clutched her stomach, gasping for breath between her own giggle fit.

*PRESENT DAY\- Stings POV*

'I can't believe she still remembers that…Why!? I thought I was finally free from that nickname' I mentally sulked. That was the worst Halloween of my life.

"Hurry up light bulb, time to switch" Minerva called to me. My turn to train Lucy. Finally my revenge, I'll make Lucy train so much her bones will ache till next month.

Gray's POV

Everyone was in shock at masters words. Juvia already flooded the guild three times and I didn't even mind when she clutched my arm. Natsu was taking it the worst. I couldn't blame him.

Lucy Heartfilia. The light of Fairy Tail was forced to leave the guild…because of Zeref. Apparently during the S-Class trials, when she and Natsu met him, Lucy was exposed to his magic. Natsu was protected by his scarf but Lucy had taken it head on. If I understand it correctly Lucy had somehow absorbed his magic…and now…Zeref was after her.

At first we were furious. We're family we should help protect her…right? It made no sense. Why did he refuse to let us go help her…All our anger was soon consumed by regret for the blonde celestial mage. None of us had the energy or the balls to face her again.

MASTERS POV

"Lucy…Forgive me for putting you through all this, my child...but you're the only one that has a chance. A chance to change him"

LAXUS'S POV

I was a standing outside the old man's office when I heard his muffled apology to blondie. What did he mean when he said she was the only one that has a chance? I'll have to keep this to myself until I have more info. Then I'll tell the others.

AUTHOR NOTE- Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you like it! I'm going through assessment week at school and if I don't keep up my grades I'm not allowed to write, so sorry if I keep posting late. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5- New and old memories

**Chapter 5**

 **Author Note- Hey! Unfortunately I'm still having writers block Q _Q but I'll try to make this chapter good! Thanks for reading my story even though it** ' **s super bad ^_^** **Slight hint about there being** **NaLu.**

No Ones POV- Fairy Tail

Everyone's smile was forced. There laughter hollow and fake. There once shinning eyes were dull and full of regret. All of their energy drained. They resembled zombies. Bags under their eyes, skin pale, eyes red and voices hoarse.

This was what was left of Fairy Tail…It had only been a month since their celestial mage left them and it was hitting them hard.

All of Magnolia could feel the tension in the air. Fairy tail mages who didn't know Lucy too well attempted to bring the joy back while others just simply left the guild.

Natsu spent day after day training non-stop for when they finally found where Zeref was. The rest of team Natsu (including Lisanna) only took missions that had something, anything to do with dark magic or celestial magic. In the hopes to find Zeref or Lucy.

Natsu's POV

I quickly scanned the request board for the hundredth time that day. Sighing when I once again found nothing useful.

I felt empty. I didn't feel sad. I didn't feel angry…I didn't feel happy or jealous. I didn't feel anything. I couldn't sleep but I couldn't stay awake. I couldn't speak but I couldn't stand the silence. I couldn't laugh but I couldn't cry. The only thing I felt…was pain. Stabbing me continually in the chest until it was just another part of everyday life but it never stopped hurting

When Lucy left a month ago she took my heart and soul with her. She took everything that made me, me. I didn't even realise how much I needed her…until she was gone.

"Natsu!" an excited voice broke through my thoughts. It was Lisanna, and Erza and Gray were with her too, but what was shocking was that they were smiling. They haven't smiled all month…so why know.

"We found Lucy!" Erza jumped with glee. The great Titania Erza looked happier than Juvia when she spotted Gray, and that was saying something.

"Where is she?" I muttered, glancing over their shoulders to see an empty space. The slight hope I had disappeared in an instance. The stabbing pain in my chest grew.

Lisanna was the one that answered "She's not coming back Natsu…She joined Sabretooth"

The guild was silent. The pain kept growing until it was unbearable. I let it all out. I didn't care that I was in the middle of the guild. I didn't care that everyone was staring at me. My face was damp with tears and hands drenched in blood. Her words echoing in my mind.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, thanks for saving me earlier" (when Nastu and Lucy first met) 'Ever since we met'

"I don't want…to run away by myself, because no matter what, I'd rather be together with everyone else" (Phantomlord arc) 'You trusted your guild'

"Natsu!" (When she jumps from phantom lord guild tower)'You trusted _me_ '

"Someone like you, someone who'd shed tears for their friends…will always would be welcome in the Fairy Tail guild" (tower of heaven arc, Lucy and Juvia vs Vidaldus) 'you cherished your nakama'

"But they feel pain! They have feelings! And yet you call yourself a Celestial Spirit Mage?"(Oración Seis) 'You cared for everyone and felt their pain'

"I'm the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail!" (Edolas arc)'You always smiled even in the hardest times…'

"It's always more fun when we're together" (Tenrou island arc) 'You kept smiling'

"Now apologise to Marshall and bring Natsu back!" (Key of the starry sky arc) 'Through the pain you fought'

"I can't betray everyone's feelings. That's why…there's no way I'm gonna give up!"(Grand Magic Games Arc) 'Right till the end…even if no one else heard you, I did'

"You had so much kindness. You trusted us so much. You would've given your live to save your Nakama. Even after we hurt her so much! How could we have been so stupid?!" I cried my voice slowly rising in volume.

I didn't care that people were telling me to stop. I continually punched the wooden floor. Wood stuck out of my hand, blood dripping down creating a small pool. I released all the anger, sadness, and regret.

"I'm so sorry…Lucy" I whimpered. My punches died down long enough for Gray and Erza to grab my arms. Restricting me from punching the ground again. I didn't care anymore. I felt nothing, even the pain was gone. I was hollow.

Lucy's POV

I've been at sabretooth for one month. I'm still not an official member…yet. Minerva has trained me in hand to hand combat, with some help from Leo. Virgo has helped me perfect my skill with my Fleuve d'étoiles. Capricorn has helped increase my magical ability and Sting a and Rouge basically just supervised and gave me advise.

I'm quite proud of myself. I can summon all my zodiac keys for hours and can push Minerva back in hand to hand combat. I can even beat Sting and Rouge in a magic fight, but I always have trouble when they gang-up on me.

I don't know why but my amount of magical energy has been growing more than it should in the short time I've been training…not that I'm complaining or anything.

"It's time" Minerva cheered, interrupting my thoughts. She does that a lot. Not gonna lie it gets really annoying.

"Time for what Minerva" I questioned in my usual bored tone. I haven't gotten very excited lately, every day was the same thing. Training.

"Today's the day you finally join Sabretooth!" She squealed excitedly. Minerva was the opposite of me. She found everything exciting.

"Cool" I said half-heartedly. Don't get me wrong I'm happy but…I'm also really nervous. What if they don't accept me!? I know that since Sting became guild master everyone's a lot nicer but…what if no one likes me because I used to be in Fairy Tail. Minerva, Sting, Rouge and maybe Yukino are the only ones that I know will accept me.

"What's with the face" Sting interrupted my thoughts. I forgot to mention. He does that a lot as well. I'm not going complain this time through. I didn't even release I was pulling a face! I'm so pathetic…

"So where and which colour?" Sting held up the Sabretooth guild stamp. I wanted it somewhere that could be easily seen and the complete opposite of where I had my Fairy Tail guild mark. Mabey a different colour. Ahhh! I hate making decisions!

"If you want you can just choose where you want it and it'll pick the colour that best suits you" Sting grinned "it's a brand you option we just added."

"That sounds great, thanks Sting" I smiled back "in that…left lower arm please" I smirked at his perplexed facial expression, letting out a slight giggle "what's wrong sting? You wanna say something?"

"It's just that it's not very common, that's all" He goofily grinned. That smile is so familiar to me now.

"Well, what's wrong with being different" I questioned as he stamped my arm.

"Nothing, cool colour" sting pointed at my arm before walking back to his office to put the guild stamp away. My Sabretooth mark was a brilliant gold, merging into the black outlining. Overall, I liked it. Not too girly but not too boyish either and it matched the gold on my black leather jacket and jeans.

"My first day at Sabretooth" I mumbled turning around. God everyone was staring at me! I could feel my palms going sweaty. They must remember when I first arrived…shit.

 **Author Note- Hey! Sorry for posting late but I'm very proud of this chapter! Hope you liked it too XD Follow and Fav!**


End file.
